YuGiOhDigimon Crossover Thing
by Double Backdraft Xtreme
Summary: Well, this is what good me & my Starbucks Cappucino does me. A very odd DigimonYu-Gi-Oh crossover (Please don't flame! Just R&R!)


Giant Mecha Incident  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I WISH I DID THOUGH!  
  
DBX: Well, this is when the season 2 Digi-destines & the YGO  
  
cast meet each other. Expect utter chaos to come over you.  
  
Chapter 1: The Airport Incident & McDonald's Encounter!  
  
(The scene starts out at Domino in which the YGO cast is bored &  
  
want to do something.)  
  
Yugi: well what do you guys wanna do today?  
  
Joey: I dunno, Yug. How about this mecha convention thing?  
  
Tristen: Sure, whatever.  
  
Yami Bakura: You mean we're gonna see giant fighting robots?  
  
COOL!  
  
Tristen: I guess so.  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna bring Yami along because I'm afraid he's gonna  
  
get hyper.  
  
Yami: AWWWW! C'MON! CAN'T I STAY HOME?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Yami: Great! Just Great!  
  
Yugi: Let's leave, just us guys.  
  
Joey: What, you mean no girls?  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Yugi: When will we leave, anyway?  
  
Joey: It's tonight at 6:30.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
(The Season 2 Digi-destines are in Domino, too because they were  
  
gonna see Mimi in New York, but their flight got cancelled.)  
  
Tai: Crap! Well, this stinks, huh.  
  
Kari: Yeah, but we could do something here waiting for another  
  
flight.  
  
Matt: (He notices a poster for the Mecha Convention.) Hey, guys,  
  
how 'bout this?  
  
Ken: That seems cool.  
  
Yolei: Yeah, but it's just doesn't seem that friendly. I mean, just  
  
look at it. Giant Robots beating each other up, I don't get it. "It's a  
  
good thing I didn't bring Cody. He loves this stuff."  
  
Matt: You girls find something else to do. We'll go to this.  
  
TK: Yeah, I mean this city is pretty big.  
  
Davis: You guys could go to a bunch of other things. salons,  
  
malls and that kinda stuff that we hate.  
  
Sora: You guys will be okay, right?  
  
Matt: Yeah of course.  
  
Ken: We can handle a night to ourselves.  
  
Kari: Yeah, good one.  
  
Davis: That wasn't funny!  
  
Izzy: You girls saying that we're not responsible?  
  
Joe: Yeah. Is that it?  
  
Sora: No, we're just paranoid that our boys will get hurt.  
  
Yolei: Yeah, I mean Davis might get hurt. (Davis falls over, anime  
  
style.)  
  
Davis: We can handle it! Don't worry!  
  
TK: The girls are actually right for once, Davis. You can't handle  
  
anything.  
  
Davis: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! SHUT UP!  
  
Sora: So, you guys will be leaving for this, so we'll be going to the  
  
mall.  
  
Tai: Yeah, it's a pretty good game plan to me. We could rent a car,  
  
and you girls could rent one, too.  
  
Sora: And I'll drive.  
  
Tai: We might have to rent two cars.  
  
Sora: Alright Tai. We'll meet back here when?  
  
Tai: How about Izzy will make a schedule for us.  
  
Izzy: That's a good idea, I guess.  
  
Tai: Of course it is!  
  
Izzy: Here. I've got it all mapped out on my palm  
  
computer. You girls take this and I'll take my laptop.  
  
Sora: I don't even know how to use this.  
  
Izzy: Here, let me show you. (As Izzy explains how to work the  
  
Palm computer, The rest o the gang goes over to the car rental  
  
area.)  
  
Salesperson: Welcome to Hertz. How may I help you?  
  
Tai: Yeah, may we please rent three cars?  
  
Salesperson: Okay. What cars would you want?  
  
Matt: A PT Cruiser Turbo and an Escalade. What do you girls  
  
want?  
  
(Sora & Izzy come over.)  
  
Sora: How about a Mustang convertible?  
  
Kari: Sure. That sounds good.  
  
Yolei: Alright. I like convertibles, anyway.  
  
Salesperson: Okay. That's $75 per day for all three. The Mustang  
  
Costs $25, the PT Cruiser is $20 & the Escalade's $30.  
  
Matt: Here's the $75 for today.  
  
Tai: I was gonna pay for the cars!  
  
Matt: Then give me $75.  
  
Tai: Not anymore.  
  
Matt: (Rolls his eyes.) Whatever. (Fangirls come in and spot all the  
  
boys.)  
  
Fangirl: THERE THEY ARE!  
  
Matt: AAAAAH! FANGIRLS! (They run like in "Hard  
  
Day's Night." At the end, they get into their cars.  
  
TK, Joe, & Matt are in the Escalade and Tai, Izzy, Ken & Davis  
  
are in the PT Cruiser Turbo.)  
  
Davis: FLOOR IT TAI! (He peels out of the parking lot.)  
  
Matt: Let's get outta here! (He peels out, too. On the road, they  
  
decide on their plan between cell phones.) Now what do we do?  
  
Tai: I dunno, we've got six hours left until the mecha show. How  
  
about we'll get something to eat?  
  
Matt: Okay. Where should we go?  
  
Tai: How 'bout somewhere quick and then we'll go screw around  
  
for the rest of the day.  
  
Matt: Okay. How about McDonalds?  
  
Tai: Sure, see ya.  
  
Matt: See ya. (He hangs up.)  
  
(Coincidentally, The YGO Guys are going to the same  
  
McDonald's.)  
  
Tristen: So, what're we gonna eat?  
  
Joey: I dunno. How about a Big Mac.  
  
Yugi: I'm getting a happy meal.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm getting nothing!  
  
Yami: I'll get 40 sugar packets.  
  
Yugi: No you ain't!  
  
Tristen: I'm gettin' a quarter pounder. (The DD guys come in)  
  
Let's sit down.  
  
Yugi: Okay. (He accidentally runs into Davis.)  
  
Davis: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Yugi: Oh, sorry.  
  
Davis: It's fine. I'm Davis. What's your name?  
  
Yugi: Yugi.  
  
Davis: Hey, Yugi. You want to sit with us?  
  
Yugi: Sure. HEY GUYS! I'VE GOT A SEAT!  
  
Tristen: Oh, okay Mini-me-I mean Yugi.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!  
  
Davis: I get taunted too. (To DD guys.) HEY GUYS! I'VE GOT  
  
SOME OTHER GUYS COMIN' OVER!  
  
Tai: Okay Davis.  
  
(They all sit down.)  
  
Davis: This is Ken,  
  
Ken: Hey.  
  
Davis: These four goons are Joe, Matt, Tai & Izzy.  
  
JMT&I: Yo.  
  
Davis: And this guy's name is TK.  
  
TK: Hi.  
  
Davis: Well, this is my motley crew. How about you guys?  
  
Yugi: Okay. This is Joey,  
  
Joey: Yo.  
  
Yugi: This is Tristen,  
  
Tristen: Hello.  
  
Yugi: This is Yami.  
  
Yami: I want my sugar!  
  
Yugi: NO YAMI! And this is Yami Bakura, our local maniac.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're damn right I am!  
  
Joey: So, you guys are from Tokyo, right?  
  
Tai: Yep.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why the heck do you wear goggles?  
  
Davis: Hey! That's private. I don't like talking about that!  
  
Yami Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Ken: Man, you're an annoying guy.  
  
Davis: Will you shut up ex-Kaiser Ken?  
  
Joey: (With mouth full with burger & fries) You mean he's a  
  
Kaiser roll?  
  
Ken: Well, not exactly.  
  
Tristen: You guys ever heard of duel monsters?  
  
Davis: No, not really.  
  
Joey: That's weird.  
  
Ken: Oh, and Tristen, what's with the hair?  
  
Tristen: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Davis: Lemme guess.private?  
  
Tristen: Yep.  
  
Yugi: So, Davis.  
  
Davis: Yeah,  
  
Yugi: Wanna do something?  
  
Davis: Okay.  
  
Yugi: How about we swing by the drag strip & watch a race?  
  
Tai: I've got a better idea. Why don't we enter in it?  
  
Matt: Why the heck are you saying that?  
  
Tai: I was thinking, Yugi,  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Tai: Is it amateur night?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I believe so.  
  
Tai: Great! We can enter and win some money!  
  
Matt: We're fine! I've got $100. (He reaches into his pocket  
  
to grab no money.) Great. We're broke. Let's enter.  
  
Tai: Okay. Who's car should we use?  
  
Yugi: I know! Seto Kaiba!  
  
Ken: Who's that?  
  
Joey: Only the 2nd best duelist in the land only if it wasn't for  
  
Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Yep! And my Yami is one reason I'm a great duelist!  
  
TK: You mean that guy who's a foot taller than you, looks like  
  
you, and is sugar-obsessed?  
  
Yugi: (Sniff) Yes. I WANNA BE TALL!  
  
Tristen: Too bad, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: GRRR! I hate my life.  
  
Tai: Then it's settled! We'll ask your friend!  
  
Yugi: Okay, but don't get your hopes up!  
  
DBX: What next? What'll they drive? The cheap-o rental cars, or  
  
Seto's beasts? See what I care! It's not even written yet! 


End file.
